Adrien Allende
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Tumblr_mvqopzkXR61smc87zo5_r1_1280.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:New_Canvasyuihh.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Age | style="width:70%;" | 25 |- |'Gender' |Male |- | Species | Human |- | Occupation | Velvet Lounge Server |- | Birthday | Summer 5 |- | First Seen | Enrollment 4 |- | Status | Alive |- | Height | 5'8 |- | Weight | hi☆mi☆tsu ;) |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Residence |- | Address | Toffee Town 8 |- | Housemate | Dahlia Du |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Dad | Alejandro Allende |- | Mom | Miranda Allende |} “Hey there! Looking good today!” —Adrien's default quote on his group application Adrien is a villager in Eclair Express. Adrien lives in Toffee Town with his friend Dahlia Du. He currently works at the Velvet Lounge as a server at night, and sleeps at home during the day. Personality ◎''' Attentive ○ ''As a past bartender, he is used to listening to the plights of the many that drop by for a drink or two. A good listener, he enjoys comforting sad customers for his good deed of the day. '' ◎ Engaging ○''' Following in his father's footsteps into business, he has developed a clever tongue and an alluring charisma. He is tactful in his speech, backed by his genuine concern and care for others. '' ''◎' Conscientious ○ ''Because of his upbringing and family background, professionalism is very important to him. He would never jeopardize his job and his employer’s reputation with his actions. ''◉ Flamboyant ○ ''Being the egotistic wealthy heir that he is, he can't help but show off a lot. Adrien is proud of himself, and will constantly remind everyone of this. He will often vie for attention through displaying all sorts of amazing--but shallow--aspects of himself. ''◉ Flirtatious ○'' Very social, especially towards women, he constantly plays around. ''◉ Secretive ○ Adrien dislikes talking about himself in a deeper context, and will divulge the least amount of information possible by being extremely vague. He hides many insecurities. ●'Shameless ○ Since he constantly tries to pick up short term partners, he has developed a certain boldness in his character. He won't be ashamed of using any means necessary to score with a pretty girl. ●'Detached ○' Flirting and being fawned over is a thrill for him, but he is not too emotionally invested in any of his relationships. Somehow he always ends up feeling empty, and while he still cares for the other person, he just cannot seem to settle down. ●'Superficial ○ 'He cares too much about appearances and will privately look down on people that do not meet his standards. At times he may become patronizing. Gifts Biography Adrien comes from a well-off family that is in the liquor business. His father, a very successful businessman, intended to train Adrien personally so that he could eventually take over the family business. Because of this, Adrien started working with his dad right after graduating from high school. Since he was very pampered as a kid by his mother, he is very close to her and misses her a lot. Her last words to him after he left with his dad to train under him were to "Come back with a nice girl soon for me to see." Adrien probably took these words wrongly, and his initial desperate and pathetic attempts at getting close to girls slowly turned into a more calculated habit. He picked up smoking, started flirting with girls indiscriminately, and got into a lot of fights. After an especially messy problem with the daughter of one of his father's partners, Adrien started to contemplate his life. What did he want out of life? His dad had become much stricter and harsher towards him in hopes that he would mellow out and learn some discipline, and his mom, living in another country, was far away and unable to give him some much needed support. One day, while clearing out the mail, he found the tackily designed brochure for Coffee Town. He gave a snarky snort and was about to throw it away, but then paused. Life so far had not exactly been very pleasant for him, and he had too many piled up problems here in the city already. A fresh start sounded extremely enticing to him. He wrote a short letter to his dad, packed his things, and essentially ran away from home. Maybe if he finds a nice girl in this town he’ll come back and show his mom. Relationships Trivia ◘ Theme song is Womanizer by Britney Spears. ◘ He learned how to cook from his mom, who was a renowned chef before retiring when Adrien was born. They often bonded while cooking, so he is fond of the activity. His cooking is top-notch. As cooking is a pastime for him that he looks into to de-stress and have fun, he did not want to commercialize it and make it into a career. He enjoys inviting close friends over to taste his cuisine (probably his green heart event). ◍ As he is very into outward appearances, he invests into his image a lot. He wears makeup and manual labor messes it up, so he avoids anything that will make him sweat. ◘ He loves the beach. He enjoys the atmosphere and the swimsuits! His preferred date spot and hang out spot. The "view" is worth the sweat. ◘ He is kinda short so he probably pads his shoes with shoe lifts. ◘ Extra: Lots of eyeliner.